Did You Take My Gum? (transcript)
(Fade in) (Language class has come for the students at Casper High, and three in particular had Mr. Lancer as their teacher. All dread the class) (Sam walks into the room. She takes her seat nearest the wall. She kicks back and prepares for the overweight balding teacher to start his lecture) (Tucker walks in the room, putting his PDA away before Mr. Lancer captures him with it. He sits down in his seat, the third on the fourth row. He takes out his green notebook and waits for class to begin) (Danny stumbles into the room, almost tripping over his own feet. He stops to regain his balance and proceedes to take his seat on the row next to Sam's) :Sam (chuckling): Danny, I swear, you are such a klutz. :Danny (putting on a face of mock hurt): Wow, thanks Sam. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. (He stucks his lip out in an attempt of a puppy-face, in which he knew always won Sam over) :Sam (sighing and waveing her hand): Alright fine, Danny. I'm sorry. (She glances over to him. He grinns) (Mr. Lancer enters the room and a hush falls over the students. Danny sits up and begins taking the notes the teacher had written on the overhead projector. Tucker sighs and begins typing them into his PDA, of course, having his back turned towards Mr. Lancer's desk) :Sam (rolling her eyes): I hope he doesn't expect me to do it. That stuff is easy anyway. (Sam remembers she had gum in her purse, she picks it up off the floor and digs around until she finds it. A green package captures her eye and she begins to take a piece out. It is her favorite kind, Bubbleliscious) (Danny sees her take a large chunk of gum out of her purse. He watches as she slowly takes off the wrapper, trying to make as little noise as possible. She puts it into her mouth and begins to chew it slowly) :Sam (seeing Danny watching her and shaking her head): If he wants some, he'll ask for it. (Minutes pass and he never did. Sam shruggs) (And all through the remainder of the school day, Danny never asks Sam for any gum. And Tucker never knows about it) (The last bell of the day rings, and the two meet at their lockers) :Sam (sliding her history book in her locker): I'm surprised you never asked me for gum. (She looks it over and shuts it, turning her attention to Danny) :Danny (shrugging). I don't know either. But I do want some, just not now. (He puts a notebook in the locker, shuts it, and twists the knob) :Sam (furrowing her brow): Why does he not want some now? (She shakes her head) Come on, Danny. Let's get out of here. :Danny (nodding and following Sam out of the building): Want to go to the park? :Sam (thinking for a moment'): Sure. (The pair decide to walk, and Sam can't get why Danny never asks for gum out of her head) :Sam: That is so unlike him. Normally he'd be on his knees begging for some! (Danny knows what Sam is thinking about) :Danny: She is still trying to figure out why I didn't want gum. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. (The teen chuckled internally) (They stop at a large oak tree where the trio always sat. Danny settles himself down, propping up against the tree trunk. He pattes the ground next to him, telling Sam to sit) (Sam nodds and smoothes out her skirt and sits down next to Danny. He smells the scent of watermelon coming from Sam's mouth) :Danny: Mmm…watermelon. That'll be good. (The two sit in silence for quite a while, simply just enjoying each other's company and the scenes around them. Sam blows a rather large bubble, knowing that Danny would ask for gum then) :Danny: She thinks she's tempting. (He smiles slightly) Hey Sam? :Sam (turning, still chewing on her gum) Yeah? (The smell of watermelon reaches Danny's nose again, and he inhales it the best he could before it went away) :Danny: Do you mind…if I try something? (He has a glint in his eye that Sam had never seen before) :Sam (furrowed her brow): Sure…I guess. (Danny slids his hand on the left side of her cheek. Sam's heart pounds. He nears her and she does the same) (They lock their lips together. Fireworks are exploding behind Sam's eyes) :Sam: Mmmeymm! (Danny draws back slowly, the same glint in his eye. Sam notices she has no gum in her mouth) :Sam (looking at him): Did you take my gum? (In response Danny blows a large bubble, then pops it in Sam's face) :Danny: Yeah. (Sam's mouth drops) :Sam: Daniel Scott- (His eyes wide at the use of his middle name. He gets up, still chewing on Sam's gum. Danny starts running across the park, Sam hot on his heels) :Sam: I want my gum back! (Tucker is sitting on a park bench, trying, yet again, unsuccessfully to seduce another girl. She is turned away from him, and the sight of Sam chasing Danny makes him forget about her for about a span of thirty seconds) :Tucker: Danny…? (Danny has a grin on his face like he'd just done something oh-so-deliciously wrong. A rant of laughter is Tucker's answer) (Sam is not far behind, but seeing the confused look on Tucker's face, she stops) :Sam: He took my gum! He took it! And I want it back!"\ (Tucker blinks, trying to comprehend what Sam had just told him. He watches as she continues to chase Danny around the park over a piece of gum) :Tucker (aloud): Lovebirds. (Sam has already made a secret getaway, so Tucker is alone. He sits back on the bench and stares at the sky) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts